Hidden behind a mask
by SasuSaku453
Summary: Orochimaru and Konoha made a deal. The strongest ANBU was traded as a sparing partner with our Uchiha. Oddly this ANBU never removes the mask they were given. Can Sasuke break the barrier between him and this ANBU and who is it truly? Pairings might come
1. Chapter 1

I've been getting writer's block on most of my other stories so I desided to start another one. I hope you guys like this one as much as you like the other ones.

**Summary:** Orochimaru and Konoha made a deal. The strongest ANBU was traded as a sparing partner with our Uchiha. Oddly this ANBU never removes the mask they were given. Can Sasuke break the barrier between him and this ANBU and who is it truly? Pairings might come in but implied NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.

* * *

Sasuke walked down a dark hallway in the manshion. Kabuto walked up beside him, "Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you." the medic whispered in the silent hall.

Sasuke nodded inraged since he had just come back from a mission. He walked down the hall to the main room but noticed a soft, loving chakra in the air. A slight stop to take in the beautiful chakra made Sasuke slightly happyer about living though his last mission.

The chakra suddenly turned darker with anger this Sasuke didnt like so he walked faster to his master's chambers. With opening the door he noticed an ANBU on his knees looking down at the floor. "Sasuke-kun. Welcome back." Orochimaru hissed with a fake smile.

"Hn," Sasuke's eyes turned to the ANBU who hadnt moved. His arms looked weak as did the rest of his body but his stomach was well toned. A Tiger mask covered the man's face and hair.

"Sasuke-kun. You wanted a sparing partner so I made a deal with Konoha. What kneels before you is Konoha's finest and also a medic." The snake hissed evilly. "Right now this ANBU has no chakra." he stated.

Sasuke glanced back at the ANBU, "This man is weak. I can see that by the way he looks. You expect me to train with a weakling like him?" he hissed.

Orochimaru smirked, "Who said this was a man. Before you is Makashi-sama. She's the best and from a great clan. No one in Konoha can stand up to her." With one last hiss he looked at the female infront of him. "She's yours to do as you wish. I'll let her chakra return to her after she's out of my chambers. I wouldnt want a girl to kill me." he hissed.

The ANBU's head lifted slightly, "Are you scared? Scared of a girl who is nothing?" a dark voice whispered from behind the ANBU mask.

"Makashi-sama. Leave with Sasuke-kun and get your chakra or stay with me and never have it return." he stated with a huge smirk. The ANBU rose to her feet in a swift movment and a nod. "Sasuke-kun. I'd like to tell you that Makashi-sama is a smart girl and knows every secret to everyone in Konoha. Find out as much as you can." he hissed lowly so only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room with the girl following. The left back to his room so he could get his wounds healed. "Would you mind healing my wounds?" Sasuke asked knowing the girl's chakra was back.

"As you wish." her voice was lighter but still dark. "You wish not for Kabuto to heal them?" she asked as he sat on his bed with her next to him.

Sasuke smirked, "He uses force on the wounded. I rather have a true Konoha medic heal them." he whispered as her loving chakra filled his body. No pain could be felt but he heard the girl take a deep breath, "Something wrong?" he asked._ Last time Kabuto did that I found out something about my spine that if he didnt fix I'd die from training_.

"May I ask a question?" the girl asked, Sasuke nodded. "Did Kabuto ever give you a shot for a training reason?" she asked as her chakra halted.

Sasuke turned to her and noticed she hadnt taken off her mask. "Yes, why?"

The girl sighed, "God damn him. Always being so hard." she whispered to herself as she walked and stood behind Sasuke. "Hold still." she whispered.

A sharp pain ran though Sasuke but dulled quickly and felt the warm feeling of spring. "What are you doing?" he asked feeling her chakra rise and dull as if giving him a neck rub.

"Kabuto traped away 95 of your chakra, your strength. In short you are much stronger then you are now." she mumbled. After she was done she sat beside him, "Unlike you, I'm not lucky enough to have my chakra relesed." she whispered.

Sasuke felt stronger but remembered her words, "Orochimaru-sama let your chakra go. So what are you talking about?" he hissed coldly.

The ANBU walked over to the room corner and flicked the wall; shaddering it like glass, "I got in a fight and my chakra was locked away so I wouldnt hurt anyone again. What they didnt expect was that I'd make that my advantage and train."

Sasuke was amazed by the girl's strength. _She didnt use chakra. That was just pure strength. I wonder if Naruto knows about this girl_. Sasuke sighed and patted the seat beside him. "Can I asked you questions about the people of Konoha." he demanded.

She walked over and pulled out a scroll. "Who?" she snapped unraveling the scroll. "And what do you want to know."

"How many fights they've lost and to who, since I've been gone." Sasuke stated. "Hatake Kakashi." he whispered.

The scroll lit up and there stood a pitcher of Kakashi. "Copy Ninja Kakashi. Fights lost 16, 2 to Uzumaki Naruto and 14 to Haruno Sakura. Holder of the secrets to chidori, and the sharingan of the leaf." she whispered pointing at his states.

_How the hell could Kakashi lose to Sakura? She's weak but she might have gotton a little stronger_. Sasuke smirked, "Haruno Sakura." he whispered. He could feel the ANBU's smirk under the mask.

"As you wish," the ANBU said smugly.

* * *

so how'd you like that chappy? Should I continue or what should I do? GOD I NEED YOUR HELP! I had suger.

Please review,  
Richy


	2. Chapter 2

_How the hell could Kakashi lose to Sakura? She's weak but she might have gotton a little stronger_. Sasuke smirked, "Haruno Sakura." he whispered. He could feel the ANBU's smirk under the mask.

"As you wish," the ANBU said smugly.

CHAPTER 2

Again the scroll lit up, "Haruno Sakura. Now known as Makashi Sakura after being married into the Makashi clan. No pitcher found. Matches lost in the last 5 years... none. Known for her perfect medics and her copying of imposible jutsues." The ANBU traced the states on the parchment. "Chidori, Makashi's kinjutsue, and every known jutsue in Konoha. Three senseis in the last 5 years and declined to be the 6th Hokage."

"Who?" Sasuke snapped seeing Sakura had truly gotton stronger.

The ANBU sighed, "Hatake Kakashi, The Fifth Hokage, and Uchiha Itachi." the woman watched as Sasuke froze. "Teaching years. Kakashi, 1 year. Tsunade, 2 years. And Uchiha Itachi, 2 and a half years."

Sasuke nodded unwillingly. "What about Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked still amazed about Sakura.

She turned away and put the scroll away, "I'm sorry but I wish not to tell you any more." her voice was soft and kind even though she was doing nothing of the sort.

"Isnt your last name Makashi?" he asked. She nodded, "Then you know Sakura. Is she truly that strong?"

"That is only for you to deside. Sakura is her own person now. If your wondering, yes she can truly use Chidori. Her max is about 15 now." She smirked, "Thats 4 more then you can do now."

Sasuke wanted to rip the girl's head off for being so coaky. "Good night Uchiha-san." the girl whispered walking off.

Sasuke laied down feeling stronger then ever as he looked at the ceiling. His eyes shut and all he could think about was Sakura._ How would she look now? Did she keep her hair short? How could she get married? Didnt she love me, or was she just a fan girl_. Sasuke drifted to sleep thinking thousands of thoughts on her.

_**DREAM**_

"Sasuke-kun, come on Kakashi-sensei said he had a suprise for us." Sakura said as she tugged on his arm bringing him to the sakura feilds. It was only a week before Sasuke left to Orochimaru's side.

Sasuke moaned and looked away from her smiling face, "Why are you so happy. I hate this." he spoke reather meanly.

Sakura stopped and looked at him. "Then you dont have to go. I wont make you do anything you dont want to. I guess... I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered walking away with sad smile. This time she didnt drag him along, or beg him to come. She just let him go.

"You shouldnt give up that easly." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he walked with her. "Kakashi would make me come anyway." he defended.

Sakura only nodded and walked on without a word. When they came to the largest cherry blossom tree Naruto and Kakashi stood under it. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled hugging her.

Sakura's smile retruned to her face knowing Kakashi would asked what happened. "Ohayo Naruto." she smiled and walked hand in hand with him over to the tree.

"Sakura-chan this is your tree now. Hokage-sama wanted to give this to you for your birthday. Isnt it beautiful." Sakura nodded and hugged Naruto, "Make a wish Sakura-chan." he whispered.

(PS in the dream Sasuke can hear thoughts) Sakura closed her eyes and wished, _I wish to marry the person I'm the most in love with_. With that Sakura caught a sakura that had fallen. "I hope it comes true."

Naruto smiled, "I wished that your wish comes true and that Hinata-chan and I can get married." he smiled. The poor kid finally figured out that Hinata liked him. "What about you Sasuke-teme?"

That was a pointless question since Sasuke didnt wish and if he did it would be only about killing his brother. He turned to leave like normal, this time no one stopped him. Sakura was busy looking at the beautiful tree in awe.

"Sakura go train. You're the weakest link on the team. And an innoying fan girl." Sasuke said with a cold smirk on his face.

Sakura's eyes didnt leave the tree as she whispered, "I guess I have strength while you seek power, ne?" she whispered.

_**END DREAM**_

Sasuke woke up with a sick feeling in his gut. _How come I'm remembering her now. Its not like that wasnt true back then but what did she mean_. Outside the window suddenly lit up. He got up to see it was still dark out.

Sasuke through his clothes on and went to find out what the light was. He came out to see a woman in a black kimono. The kimono was midnight black with white stars on the background. With two large cherry blossoms in the corner with a golden dragon coiled around them.

**> **

>

>

>

>

**TBC!**

* * *

alright guys how'd you like that? I'll let you know in chappy 3 you'll get to know the girl's name. I just wanted to let you know when ever I say mom I mean a teacher that is like my mom since my parentsare deadafter all. Well srry bout spelling but as long as you can read it, it's ok right? Well thanks for reviews if you send them.

**_SNEEK PREVIEW_**

She held her hands with chakra inside, "_Haru no Jutsue_!" her voice mumbled as the feild spred around her. From her feet to the chakra she had created turned from dead grass to lush green grass. The scared and burned trees livened up and lit with colors.

The trees all turned into sakura trees as the chakra completed the beautiful place. The bodys of 2 people. A blonde boy and a navy haired girl with silver eyes. The blonde man kneeled before her with a velvet box in his hands, "Hinata-chan please marry me?" he asked.

**_END PREVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke through his clothes on and went to find out what the light was. He came out to see a woman in a black kimono. The kimono was midnight black with white stars on the background. With two large cherry blossoms in the corner with a golden dragon coiled around them.

CHAPTER 3

The girl's pale leg was coming though the slit in the dress. He noticed that it was the Makashi girl. Her hands were everywhere as she used the _Shugohakke Rokujuyou Sho _jutsue. _Stronger, lighter, more flexable. Thats all I have to do_. She thought as her chakra lit up the sky. (AN Hinata's jutsue from the episode with the waterfal and bug thing)

She spun in a circle as she did this creating a barrier around her whole body. Suddenly the ball compressed into a thick wall of chakra around her. _Now all I have to do is complete the jutsue_.

She held her hands with chakra inside, "_Haru no Jutsue_!" her voice mumbled as the feild spred around her. From her feet to the chakra she had created turned from dead grass to lush green grass. The scared and burned trees livened up and lit with colors.

The trees all turned into sakura trees as the chakra completed the beautiful place. The bodys of 2 people. A blonde boy and a navy haired girl with silver eyes. The blonde man kneeled before her with a velvet box in his hands, "Hinata-chan please marry me?" he asked.

Hinata stood in shock as blush appeared on her face. She fell to her knees and hugged the man who was none other then Naruto. "Of course Naruto-kun. I'd love to." she cried as she hugged him.

The girl just watched in silence. "Stop hiding Uchiha-san. I'm not stupid." she mumbled watching the site.

Sasuke came out in the open and watched as the jutsue was disspelled. "What's your name and how do you know Naruto and Hinata?" he snapped.

"Makashi Kura. Thats my name and Naruto and Hinata-chan are my friends and team mates." she whispered looking at the dead ground. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I had a dream that made me remember something about... never mind you dont want to hear that."

"How strong are you really? I've never seen that jutsue before and you did it with ease. What was it called? _Haru no Jutsue_?" Sasuke asked. _Its sounds like Haruno. I wonder what conection they have_.

"Sakura made that jutsue so when Hinata-chan missed Naruto she could do that and see where he was or what had been. Sakura wanted everything to be alright with them." Kura smiled and kneeled down and healed the grass.

Sasuke came closer and kneeled at her side, "Why did Sakura get married?" he asked firmly.

"Why do you care? I'm suprised that Uchiha Sasuke might have feelings for his old teammate." Kura teased. Sasuke gripped her wrist meaning he was serious. "It was for the sake of Konoha."

"Sakura got married to Itako because Konoha was close to war with the water countries. Itako being the heir of the combined lands asked Sakura to marry him. Tsunade-sama was worried if she denied that it would lead to war so Sakura acepted." Kura whispered as a flower came from the ground.

Sasuke sighed in relife. "So she didnt love him?"

"I'm not sure she didnt love him. But if she did it was the same way she loves Naruto and Kakashi. As a family that she would protect with her life. That was her strength." she whispered. Kura's head snapped up, "Go Kabuto is coming and I dont want you to get in trouble." she whispered.

Sasuke nodded and hid his chakra as he left. "Kura-chan. What are you doing up so late?" he asked looking at the girl in the kimono. "You look beautiful for something so deadly to happen. Are you ready for your part of the deal?"

"Shut up traitor. I'm always ready. No matter what he does I wont help him in any way. You're the medic you help him." she hissed.

Kabuto smirked, "What a fisty little kitty. To bad you wont be able to fight after what Orochimaru-sama is going to do to you." he smirked as he touched the cheek of her mask.

Kura didnt move, "My deal is a deal. Orochimaru's power is nothing compaired to my strength." she snapped, "And if you dont let go I'll break your arm."

Kabuto removed his hand from her face with a evil smile, "Naruto-kun and Itachi-sama arent here for you now. You will be hurt for what you have done." he hissed.

Kura looked him streight in the eyes, "I've done nothing but protect my village with my life. If that's so wrong I rather not be right." she hissed walking a head of the medical traitor.

_I wonder what that's all about_. Sasuke thought as he went back to bed but he couldnt stop thinking about Kura. Kabuto had made it sound like he was going to exacute her.

The air again filled up with a loving chakra. Sasuke hated the feeling that something is wrong. He got up and went to Orochimaru's head room. But before he started walking around he covered his chakra completely.

He walked up to the large door and stopped hearing many whips crack at once. "Why dont you cry or scream Makashi-sama?" Orochimaru snaky voice asked.

_TBC_

* * *

**RAYE: I hope you guys liked this chappy Richy still is sick so I had to ask her to do this when she was in the hospital so please review.**

**_JUTSUES_**

_Shugohakke Rokujuyou Sho_: Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (Hinata from episode 148-150 maybe 151

_Haru no Jutsue_: made it up means Spring jutsue

* * *

**_PREVIEW_**

"Child would you rather bare a child of and Uchiha or of a sannin like me?" he hissed evilly.

Sasuke's blood was starting to boil. He didnt know Kura well but he didnt want her to be raped by Orochimaru. "Stupid bastard. I already told you. You arent a sannin. Nor do I wish to bare your demonic child. I would rather die a thousand deaths."

**_END PREVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

He walked up to the large door and stopped hearing many whips crack at once. "Why dont you cry or scream Makashi-sama?" Orochimaru snaky voice asked.

CHAPTER 4

"I wont give you pleasure in my tears. I havent cried since Sasuke left and I wont show my tears now!" a scared voice screamed.

Another crack of a wipe startled Sasuke, "You hide under a name when the one you care most about is infront of you. And you give yourself up so that Konoha may only survive another day. Why... Are you trying to kill yourself. Are you that sad since the Uchiha left your village? I thought Itachi-sama would teach you better." Another wipe.

"Itachi taught me enough to know how to keep my word. Do as you wish Orochimaru but I wont bow down and give you what you want. I'm not like them, I wont be controled by the power that others seek." She started to choke on the blood she was holding down. "I'm not like SASUKE!" she snapped.

Another thousand wipes hit her hard, "No you arent. You're stronger and smarter but you are a girl. Sharingan is what I want and that you dont have."

"Are you sure? I am known for doing the impossable. I did chidori didnt I? You think your empty threats hurt me, your wrong." She sighed, "Your the weak one. Taking away my chakra so you can beat me down. You arent a sannin, you're a couard!"

"Child would you rather bare a child of and Uchiha or of a sannin like me?" he hissed evilly.

Sasuke's blood was starting to boil. He didnt know Kura well but he didnt want her to be raped by Orochimaru. "Stupid bastard. I already told you. You arent a sannin. Nor do I wish to bare your demonic child. I would rather die a thousand deaths."

"Orochimaru-sama. She has surved her time for tonight. We should let her go before someone comes in and sees her like that. Do you want me to heal her wounds?" Kabuto asked softly. Sasuke could tell that he didnt like seeing people get beaten and Kura was no different.

"No dont heal her wounds. Thats not in the deal and she's a medic. She can do it herself. Make sure Sasuke-kun doesnt see her. Give her the mask back so she can hide what she wishes." Orochimaru snapped as his chakra disapeared meaning he left.

"Thank you Kabuto." Kura whispered in a quick breath. "That might have lead somewhere bad if you didnt come in."

"Here's your mask, get to bed before you bleed to death. You shouldnt shoot your mouth off like that. You could have gotton worse." Kabuto said opening the door.

Sasuke quickly did a jutsue that made him invisable. Kura already had her mask on and Sasuke could see the blood trickling down her body. "I know the deal was that he could do whatever he wanted but if he laies a hand on me I'm going to get in a fight." Kura hissed.

"Thats what you get for shooting your mouth off. But you should go and heal yourself. You have training with Sasuke-kun tomorrow morning so be ready." With that he left her. Kura sighed and walked down the hall with a blood trail behind her.

_Why is she fighting so hard to be alone. She's protected Konoha with her life and now she's here. Orochimaru said she was stronger and smarter then I was. That isnt correct now that she relieced my chakra. I'll show him how strong I am. I should go check if Kura's alright_.

Sasuke walked behind Kura to her room. "Damn it all. Fuck this place." Kura cussed as she looked out the window. "I'll make it back Naruto, I promised I'd be at your wedding and I can try to bring Sasuke back but I dont know anymore. Itachi's training is helping me but I dont want them to know."

A tear fell from her face but all Sasuke could see was her pain, "Sasuke is the same. He didnt even see though this damned fool. I dont understand how he was a genious. Naruto while I'm gone keep them safe. Neji and Tenten-chan are married now. Ino-pig and Shikamaru, who would have thought? You and Hinata-chan are getting married soon. Nothing could be better." she sighed.

"Just knowing I'll get to see you guys again gets me though this time. Itako we'll have our fight when I get back. Keep the hospital the way I left it and stay the same until I can get bck." Kura fell to her knees and cried, "Keep the village safe Naruto. You can become the Hokage you wanted to be, just keep safe."

Sasuke took away his jutsue and portended to walk into the room, "Are you alright?" he asked.

He could see her hair fall down to her back but since it was dark he couldnt see the color. She shock her head, "Not everything." she whispered with a small giggle. "I'm sorry for waking you up. You should go to bed." she whispered getting to her feet.

"Why do you have so many wounds?" he asked as he reached out to her shoulder and felt the wet blood but she jerked away, never looking at him.

"Can I ask you something Sasuke?" she asked softly. She could feel that Sasuke nodded. "What do you fight for? Strength or Power?"

Sasuke was confused then he remembered what Sakura had said in his dream. _Whats the difference between them? I dont get it... why would they say such things_. Sasuke closed his eyes and asked, "Whats the difference?"


End file.
